


One "Kiss" Changes Everything

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: Maybe Yunhyeong wants to kiss Chanwoo after playing the game of passing paper using their mouths but how would Yunhyeong tell Chanwoo about this? But nothing is smooth when it comes to relationship. Maybe their friendship is put to test somehow.





	1. Chapter 1

**THE KISS**

 

Ah. Hyung. No. It’s gross.

CUT.

All seven of them bow to The Celeb Five noonas for their amazing cooperation and help for the filming of their first episode of iKON TV. Finally. The boys can’t believe that they are actually filming their own reality show after almost three years debuting. They thank the fans for also making this to come true. iKON are working hard to produce this “non-scripted” iKON TV just as what the fans wanted. They want to give the best content and the best laughs for the fans whose have also been waiting for iKON TV. The filming of the episode is tiring but they don’t mind.

Junhoe was chosen as the first PD of this first episode. They discussed a lot to make the first episode interesting. They managed to get contact with the Celeb Five noonas. Then here comes the games they played with the noonas.

_Passing paper using only their mouth._

This is a popular game on variety shows and they thought why not they do this. They were amazed when they saw the noonas playing the game so easily. It was their turn then. The highlight of the episode is definitely going to be the accidental kiss between Jinhwan and Donghyuk.

But for Yunhyeong, the highlight is his indirect kiss with Chanwoo. Chanwoo wanted to give up but not under Hanbin’s watch. Hanbin grabbed Chanwoo’s collar and pulled the maknae up to take the paper from Yunhyeong’s mouth. Yunhyeong just went for it, putting his hand on the maknae’s nape. Chanwoo had his eyes closed and tilted his head as both of them try to pass the paper. Yunhyeong could feel Chanwoo’s lips through the paper. The paper is VERY thin. He felt like he was kissing the maknae.

Little did he know that he maybe WANTS to kiss Chanwoo.

After they wrapped up their filming, all of them go straight to their dorms. As everyone already knows, they finally have their own room as they live in separate units now. Hanbin, Chanwoo and him stays at the upper floor whereas Bobby, Donghyuk, Junhoe and Jinhwan stay at the lower floor. It’s great that they have their own personal space now. Plus, they can arrange their things properly and arrange according to their own style.

Yunhyeong looks at Chanwoo who keeps pouting because he forgot to record the baseball match. His eyes then fix on Chanwoo’s lips. That lips… he suddenly wishes that he and Chanwoo accidentally kiss, just like Donghyuk and Jinhwan.

 **Hyung. I want to eat something. Can you cook for me?** Chanwoo blinks his eyes.

Oh God. That puppy eyes. How could he say no to Chanwoo?

 **Alright. I’ll cook your favourite meal then.** Yunhyeong plays with Chanwoo’s hair. **Go take a shower first.**

Chanwoo nods. He makes his way to his room.

~~~~~~~~

**Chanwoo…**

Yunhyeong enters Chanwoo’s room because the maknae is taking forever to bathe. He finds Chanwoo already fallen asleep on the bed. Chanwoo looks like a baby when he sleeps. Yunhyeong carefully sits on the bed next to Chanwoo. Chanwoo is snoring softly, hugging his blanket instead of spreading it on himself. Yunhyeong takes this chance to admire Chanwoo’s cute cheeks, his eyebrows, his lips.

_Lips._

Those lips that Yunhyeong wants the most at this moment. How is he going to tell Chanwoo that he wants to kiss the maknae? How would Chanwoo react then if he tells that? Yunhyeong doesn’t want to wake him up just yet. He wants to look closely at Chanwoo. When they were roommates, Yunhyeong never feels this way. He never took the time to admire Chanwoo closely. He loves Chanwoo but he doesn’t want to admit it and doesn’t want to be carried away with this feelings. He convinces himself that he loves Chanwoo as a younger brother and not as a man.

Until today… he starts to question his heart. He is unsure. The game was intense. He was intense. He really went for it to pass the paper to Chanwoo. The maknae put his hand on Yunhyeong’s back when they played the game. To be honest, Yunhyeong likes it and he likes how he himself was aggressive during the game. He looks at Chanwoo again. The maknae furrows his eyebrows, probably dreaming of something. He then notices Chanwoo suddenly sweats and moving his hands, looking like he is fighting for his life.

**Chanwoo yah. Chanwoo. Jung Chanwoo!**

Yunhyeong grabs his hands and wake him up. Chanwoo is trembling and sweating as if he just finishes practicing Bling Bling.

 **Hyung!** Chanwoo looks straight into Yunhyeong’s eyes.

**Chanwoo… are you… okay?**

**Yeah… I think…** Chanwoo slowly gets up and sits facing Yunhyeong. **Hyung…**

 **Yes, Chanwoo. Anything?** Yunhyeong is still worried. He helps to wipe the sweat on Chanwoo’s forehead and neck. **Chanwoo… it’s okay. It was just a dream.**

I’m so scared, hyung. Chanwoo leans against Yunhyeong’s shoulder. **I’m scared. I dreamt of you… I was losing you. There were so many of them and they are stronger. I couldn’t fight alone. Those people were already taking you away from me and I…**

 **Chanwoo…** Yunhyeong notices tears flooding the maknae’s eyes. He pulls Chanwoo into his embrace, calming him down. Chanwoo looks like a child now, needing his comfort. He kisses Chanwoo’s forehead deeply. Chanwoo slowly wraps his hands around Yunhyeong’s waist. He feels calm now. He shuts his eyes, trying to forget the horrible dream. He can’t afford to lose Yunhyeong… not like this… not when he has not confessed to Yunhyeong how he feels.

Both of them remain silent for what seems like forever.

**Hmmm… Chanwoo… how about you take a shower first? Then go eat okay. I’ll reheat the food and eat with you. Okay?**

**Uh okay… but hyung… can you sleep with me tonight? Please?**

Yunhyeong immediately agrees.

**Thanks hyung.**

**You are welcome. Now, bathe.** Yunhyeong gets up and takes the towel for the maknae. **Freshen up a bit. See you at the dining table.**

~~~~~~~~~

**Your cooking is the best! Anyone who dates you is lucky. If I’m a girl, I’d totally date you.**

Yunhyeong blushes a bit. **But… even if you are not a girl, you still can date me.** Yunhyeong could not believe he just said that. His heart beats fast. He glances at Chanwoo and notices the latter is smirking. So is the maknae okay with the idea of man dating man?

**So I have a chance with you?**

Yunhyeong bites his lip. He suddenly feels hot when Chanwoo asks the question. He takes a deep breath before looking at Chanwoo.

**Uhmm… I guess.**

**Great then.** Chanwoo winks. He continues eating his meal.

 _WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?_ Yunhyeong can only scream in his head. _JUNG CHANWOO FOR FUCK SAKE WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?_ Yunhyeong keeps calm but only God knows how he feels right now. His eyes are still focused at the man sitting opposite him. He watches Chanwoo eats… Chanwoo’s lips. Chanwoo’s lips.

_Please let me kiss those lips. Please God if you hear me._

**Hyung… you don’t have to look at me like that. You look like you are going to eat me or something.** Chanwoo giggles.

Yunhyeong loves seeing Chanwoo smiles or laughs because of the dimples. Chanwoo looks so cute and the dimples make him 1000 times cuter. Yunhyeong is weak… is whipped for Chanwoo.

**Aish Chanwoo. No. I’m just… happy to see you enjoying your food.**

**Of course, hyung. Like I said, your cooking is the best.** Chanwoo takes the last bite. **Thanks for the meal. I must repay you...by washing the plate.** He laughs.

Yunhyeong just smiles. Cheeky maknae, he thinks to himself.

**Now, let’s go to bed okay. We have another long day tomorrow.**

Both of them walk together to Chanwoo’s room. Once they are in the room, the sudden awkward silence fills. Yunhyeong carefully sits on the bed, looking at Chanwoo who is already lying comfortably on the bed. Yunhyeong gets up again. He switches off the main lamp when at the same time Chanwoo switches on the night light. He gets on the bed next to Chanwoo. Yunhyeong snakes his arm around Chanwoo’s waist. He’s being the big spoon tonight. It feels a bit awkward considering the difference in their physical sizes. Chanwoo is slightly bigger and taller than him so he has to adjust to get the right position. He moves closer to Chanwoo once he gets comfortable.

**Good night, hyung.**

**Good night maknae-ah. Sleep well. Sweet dreams.**

And they fall into deep slumber.

 

**THE KITE**

Chanwoo wakes up. He realizes that Yunhyeong is not on the bed with him anymore. Nevertheless, he feels happy. He gets to sleep with his favourite hyung. He didn’t expect Yunhyeong to agree with his suggestion last night.

**Good morning.**

**Good morning, hyung.**

Chanwoo rubs his eyes. He leans against the wall, looking at his hyung preparing breakfast. Yunhyeong is busy but he glances at the maknae. Remembering last night… he doesn’t want to wake up. He feels the night was too short. He wants to hug Chanwoo again.

**So… how was your sleep? Did you sleep well?**

**Yes. Very well. Thank you, hyung. Maybe you should always sleep with me.**

**You never asked that when we were roommates…** Yunhyeong pouts a bit.

**Oh… well because… actually… I never thought you would agree to that last night.**

Yunhyeong looks at him. Both of them keep quiet momentarily before they hear Hanbin’s whining and Yunhyuk talking to Hanbin. All of them sit together, eating their breakfast and talking about other stuffs. Yunhyeong’s body is there but his mind wanders somewhere else. He keeps thinking about what Chanwoo just said to him.

~~~~~~~

Yunhyeong sits on the ground. His plans are ruined. The weather is not helping at all. It’s not much about his segment on iKON TV but he just wants to have the perfect date with Chanwoo.

 **Don’t feel bad, okay hyung.** Chanwoo sits next to him. **Here, I bought sweet potato for you.**

 **Thanks.** He takes it from Chanwoo. **Ah. I can’t believe this. There’s also literally no one here but us. Aish.**

 **Well, with the weather like this… I think people prefer to stay cozy and warm at home.** Chanwoo chuckles.

 **I guess…** Yunhyeong takes a bite. **Ah. Hot. Hot.**

 **Aigoo hyung. Careful. Here.** Chanwoo opens the cap of mineral water and helps Yunhyeong to drink it. **Careful.** He wipes Yunhyeong’s lips gently. **Come. Let’s go eat ramen and continue Yunhyeong TV.** Chanwoo smiles happily.

**Uh… alright.**

They continue with their filming. Yunhyeong never felt so happy in his life. Okay maybe he is exaggerating but he really feels so happy despite his plans were ruined because of the weather. But at least he gets to fly the kite and Chanwoo agreed to do so. He looks at Chanwoo from far while flying the kite high.

**I’m watching you.**

Those words make Yunhyeong even happier. Chanwoo passes the camera to the staff. He takes his phone out and records Yunhyeong who is still happily flying the kite.

**Whoa. Look at that kite, Chanwoo. Eh? What are you doing?**

**Capturing beautiful view.**

Yunhyeong blushes. That was smooth, he thinks to himself.

~~~~~~~~~

They wrap up their filming for that day. They discuss further about how the leader, Hanbin, felt. The thing that Hanbin kept to himself all these while. They reminisced about those days prior to their debut and early days of their debut. They are probably softer now but they regret how people judged them through their image. They talk more about wanting to be known. Truthfully, they have always been worried about their popularity in their own country. That is why they are happy whenever they meet people who recognize them as a whole group or at least the songs.

After a long heart to heart talk, they decide to call it a night. Plus, Hanbin is still drunk which is very funny. Can someone carry Hanbin? Bobby laughs. Yunhyuk hyung and Jaeho hyung laugh together. Don’t worry. I’m on it. Yunhyuk piggy back Hanbin and carefully puts Hanbin on the seat. The boy is already sleeping. Hanbin looks like a small luggage on Yunhyuk’s back.

They finally reach their apartment. The boys wish good night as the ones living one floor under step out of the elevator. Finally. Home. Bed. Yunhyeong goes straight to bathroom, to take a quick shower. He stands under the shower head doing nothing for 10 minutes. He wants to go back to the Han River and spend time with Chanwoo. It was for iKON TV but he feels so happy and calm when he is with Chanwoo despite the maknae constant teases. He wants to cherish every seconds spent with Chanwoo. He hates how time flies so fast.

**0135AM**

Chanwoo lies down on the bed whilst scrolling his phone gallery. He took many photos and videos today. All are Yunhyeong’s photos and videos. He watches the video again and again, hoping to turn back time and relive those moments again.

**Ah… Song Yunhyeong… do you love me?**

He lies on his back, staring at the ceiling. _Do you love me more than just a brother?_

**0248AM**

Yunhyeong hears a knock at his door. He slowly gets up to open the door.

 **Uh? Chanwoo? Why aren’t you sleeping yet?** Yunhyeong rubs his eyes.

**I… I can’t sleep.**

Yunhyeong smiles. He feels very happy because the maknae comes to him. **I see. Come in.** He holds Chanwoo’s wrist.

**Hmmm... Can I… cuddle you instead?**

Chanwoo looks at him. Although it is dim, but Chanwoo can see Yunhyeong’s flustered face. It gives Chanwoo some hope but his quickly snaps back to reality. Maybe the idea of cuddling makes Yunhyeong shy. Yunhyeong nods. Both of them get onto the bed with Chanwoo as the big spoon tonight. Yunhyeong fits perfectly in his arms. Chanwoo draws the hyung closer to his chest. He could smell the shampoo Yunhyeong uses.

**Good night, Chanwoo. Sweet dream.**

**Good night, hyung. I love you.** Chanwoo whispers to Yunhyeong’s ear but it is loud enough for Yunhyeong to hear.

 **I love you too.** Yunhyeong replies but he only mouth those words.

~~~~~~~

**So… you really love Chanwoo?**

Jinhwan looks straight at Yunhyeong. He positions himself properly to face Yunhyeong. He knew it all along but he is just pretending to be surprised. He could see how much Yunhyeong loves Chanwoo even when Yunhyeong doesn’t say it. He could just sense with the way Yunhyeong treats Chanwoo and cares for the maknae. One time, Yunhyeong pretends to slack off and miss the beat during their dance practice. He did because he did not want the tall maknae to feel bad. Chanwoo is always working hard to catch up with the rest and he is doing well that fans are also praising him. Yunhyeong is the happiest when he secretly reads fans’ comments online praising Chanwoo.

**Yes, hyung. I… I love him. A lot. More than just a brother. Ah. How?**

**How? What do you mean how? It’s love, Yunhyeong. Love. You cannot deny that feeling or else you are going to suffer. Just go to him and confess. Don’t wait too long… you are going to regret that. Whether or not Chanwoo loves you back it is different story but you have to confess that. At least it can ease your mind.**

Yunhyeong hugs the pillow tightly, imagining himself hugging Chanwoo like that night and imagining Chanwoo’s arms around his waist.

**Hmmm… I guess you are right. Thanks hyung.**

~~~~~~~

 **So, why haven’t you confessed?** Donghyuk sits opposite Chanwoo.

**What if he doesn’t like me?**

**You haven’t even confessed yet! I mean… at least confess otherwise you would keep thinking about it and at the same time keep dropping subtle hints. What are you doing, Chanwoo yah?** Donghyuk shakes his head.

That morning Chanwoo texted him asking him to go to the nearest convenience store. Although the distance is near and they just walked to the convenience store, Chanwoo did not say a word. Sort of reminding Donghyuk when they filmed their 2016 season’s greetings. When they reached the store, Donghyuk offered to buy ramen in which Chanwoo just agreed although he was not hungry. While waiting for their ramen to be cooked, Chanwoo finally opened his mouth and told Donghyuk from A to Z.

**I don’t know, hyung. I don’t want to lose a good hyung like Yunhyeong. I mean we are in the same group but what if things get awkward? How am I supposed to look at Yunhyeong hyung?**

Donghyuk smiles. Chanwoo’s love seems so pure. He looks so innocent. He is touched knowing that Chanwoo is soft for Yunhyeong and loves the hyung.

**Well… how do you feel now? This unsettling feeling. How words are just stuck there at your throat but you can say them. How much you need Yunhyeong in your life more than just a brother. This feeling… you are not calm right? You gonna have to let it out.**

Chanwoo rests his head on the table. Donghyuk is right. He can’t keep this for too long or else he would get hurt and regret. He looks at Donghyuk, trying to arrange his words and say something but his tongue is tied.

 **It’s okay, Chanwoo. At least you feel… slightly better now… because you have shared with me?** Donghyuk smiles. **Take your time, okay. If you think it is still early to confess then don’t rush it. Do it when you are ready. Don’t worry. I would be with you.**

Chanwoo is relieved. Wow. God really sent someone named Kim Donghyuk into his life. He feels thankful towards Donghyuk.

**Alright. Thank you.**

**Don’t mention it. Now, finish that ramen then let’s play some games.**

Chanwoo nods.

 

**THE BASEBALL GAME**

**I GOT TWO TICKETS! Who wants to come with me?** Chanwoo announces.

Before Yunhyeong could answer, Bobby is quicker. He hugs the maknae tightly.

 **ME.** Bobby answers.

 **You really think I mean it when I asked the question?** Chanwoo looks at Bobby.

 **Yah. Maknae ah. So you don’t want to take me?** Bobby ruffles his hair, the thing that Chanwoo dislikes.

**Hyung! My hair.**

Bobby laughs. He then continues eating pizza that they ordered earlier. **Then, who are you going with?** Bobby asks with a mouth full of two slices of pizza that he shoves.

 **Chew that damn pizza first, hyung.** Donghyuk shakes his head.

 **With Moonbin. You guys remember him? He’s in the group Astro. My childhood friend.** Chanwoo grins. **We are going together. It’s been so long since the last time we hang out.**

 **Yeah. Both of you are busy.** Junhoe glances at him. **Good though that you are still keeping in touch with him.**

Yunhyeong feels like screaming. _WHY? WHY MOONBIN? WHY NOT YUNHYEONG? FOR HEAVEN’S SAKE JUNG CHANWOO. TAKE ME INSTEAD OF MOONBIN_. Yunhyeong pretends to play games on his phone to avoid from looking at Chanwoo. He is hurt. He is jealous.

 **Alright guys. The game is actually tonight.** Chanwoo giggles. He gets up. **See you guys.**

Yunhyeong sighs quietly but Jinhwan could hear.

**Song Yunhyeong. Are you okay?**

**Yeah hyung. You seem so tensed.** Hanbin lies down on the floor, stretching his arms and legs with the help of Junhoe.

**Huh? Ah nothing. It’s just this stupid game. I’m stuck at the same level.**

Jinhwan gives him that “sure Jan” look. He’s not buying whatever nonsense that Yunhyeong just said. He knows damn well that Yunhyeong is VERY jealous. He notices that for some time. Every time Chanwoo mentions Moonbin or any of his childhood friends Yunhyeong’s expression changes. It is too obvious. Only Chanwoo is oblivious… or not. Jinhwan still has not fully figure out Chanwoo’s personality.

The night goes deeper but Chanwoo is still nowhere to be found. Yunhyeong is still lying on the couch waiting for the maknae. He keeps glancing at door, hoping Chanwoo to enter. He groans.

 **Where is this boy? Aish.** He folds his arms.

**1145PM**

Yunhyeong gives up. He is about to switch off the light when he finally hears the door open.

**Yah. Jung Chanwoo. Where have you been? Do you know it is late already?**

Chanwoo takes off his sneakers. **Hyung... Were you waiting for me?** He approaches Yunhyeong.

**Well… yes. I am worried. It is dangerous and it is late night already… and I am your hyung. So yes I was waiting.**

Yunhyeong avoids eye contact. Chanwoo smiles. Yunhyeong hates it. He hates how cute Chanwoo looks with that smile. That smile that has been haunting him for the past few days. He hates it so much. He is still avoiding eye contact with the maknae. Sulking? YES he is sulking.

**Hyung… I’m sorry. I should have called you or at least text you. I didn’t know you would get so worried. I’m sorry, okay?**

Yunhyeong feels warm again but he can’t let Chanwoo know that. He feels Chanwoo’s hands on his shoulder. He slowly returns the eye contact.

**Hmmm. Please don’t do that again okay?**

**Alright hyung. I won’t do that again. Now smile. Smile for your maknae.**

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes as he smiles to Chanwoo. Damn it. Chanwoo always wins. Both of them then make their way to their own room. After wishing each other good night, they enter their room. Chanwoo jumps onto his bed with a wide smile on his face. So Yunhyeong was waiting for him! Bet Yunhyeong feels jealous because he went out with Moonbin. He takes out the two movie passes from his wallet and stares at them.

**Hmmm… tomorrow okay Yunhyeong hyung. I’m going to take you out for a date.**

 

**THE MOVIE DATE**

Both Yunhyeong and Chanwoo argue which popcorn combo they should buy. Chanwoo wants set B which consists of one large popcorn bucket with two drinks but Yunhyeong insists of set A because he doesn’t want to eat that much popcorn. Chanwoo gives in and lets Yunhyeong chooses set A.

 **We would probably finish eating popcorn even before the movie starts.** Chanwoo looks at him, pretending to get annoyed.

 **But uhhh. No. Popcorn… the thingy stuck between your teeth. I’m not going to eat lots.** Yunhyeong glances at him.

The movie only shows for 20 minutes and Chanwoo was sort of right. The popcorn almost finished because both of them kept eating before the movie started. Chanwoo whispers _‘I told you so’_ just to tease him.

**Ughh fine. I would go out and buy another bucket for you.**

Yunhyeong gets up but Chanwoo quickly grabs his hand, pulling him down back to the seat. However, Chanwoo was too rough that Yunhyeong’s butt accidentally hit the soft drink they bought causing it to spill on the floor and some on Chanwoo’s pants.

**Ah. Hyung. Now my pants gonna smell like Pepsi.**

Yunhyeong sits properly. Chanwoo sounds annoyed at that moment. **I’m sorry.** He sounds sad apologizing to the maknae.

Chanwoo notices the change in Yunhyeong’s tone. He suddenly feels bad. **It’s okay hyung.** Chanwoo smiles.

They remain silent as they continue paying attention to the movie but neither of them is enjoying the movie. It is awkward. The atmosphere is awkward. Chanwoo feels guilty. Yunhyeong thinks he was overreacting. They glance at each other throughout the movie but none of them say a word. Chanwoo grabs the drink when he feels Yunhyeong’s hand. They look at each other.

**You first.**

**No, hyung. You first.**

It is not the first time they touch each other’s hand but that touch feels different. Yunhyeong blushes and he thanks God that he is in the cinema now. Still… he wants Chanwoo to touch his hand again.

The movie finally ends. Yunhyeong doesn’t really enjoy the movie because his mind and his focus are on Jung Chanwoo instead. During the journey back to their dorm, both of them sit quietly. Chanwoo keeps looking outside while Yunhyeong pretends to fall asleep when the fact that he peeks at the maknae.

 _Touch my hand again… please…_ Yunhyeong could only say those words in his head.

 **Uh hyung…** Chanwoo turns to look at Yunhyeong, only to find that the elder is sleeping. **Hmmm. Sleep already?** He waves his hand at Yunhyeong’s face. **Sleep well then.** He takes off his jacket and carefully puts it on Yunhyeong.

The rest of journey is quiet. Yunhyeong eventually fall asleep for real. Chanwoo just smiles. He gives Yunhyeong a piggy ride up to the bedroom. As he slowly puts Yunhyeong on the bed, he feels a grip on his wrists.

 **Don’t go…** Chanwoo thinks Yunhyeong is dreaming so he hesitates for a second. He pulls his hand away from the weak grip but the hyung grabs his wrists again. **Don’t go… stay…**

**Alright hyung. I’ll stay.**

Chanwoo lies down next to Yunhyeong, putting his arm on Yunhyeong’s waist.

**Good night.**

 

**THE CONFESSION **

It is their day off. Hanbin is out for some hiking. Jinhwan goes to his sister’s café to help her. Donghyuk and Bobby are hanging out at Bobby’s studio whereas Junhoe is out with his family. So Yunhyeong and Chanwoo are left alone at their apartment. It is such a lovely day. Chanwoo spends his whole day in his room and only comes out when Yunhyeong calls him for lunch. Yunhyeong screams inside. He wants to spend some quality time with his favourite maknae or should he say his favourite man. But the maknae locks himself in the room and it’s killing Yunhyeong.

 **You better confess to Chanwoo today. We all know how you feel towards Chanwoo. He likes you too, trust me.** Jinhwan tells him on the phone.

**You keep saying this. Why are you so confident that Chanwoo likes me?**

**Because I’m Kim Jinhwan.**

The truth is, Donghyuk told him already. Jinhwan got too happy that he told Donghyuk about Yunhyeong. Both of them glad that it is not a one sided love but they are tired for having to remind Yunhyeong and Chanwoo to confess.

**Wait. When you said ‘we’, does that mean the rest know about this?**

**Well no shit Sherlock. Of course. Even the dumb and dumber Junhoe and Hanbin figured it out already. So that’s why all of us are outside! Use this opportunity or else we are going to intervene.**

Yunhyeong sighs. He continues talking with Jinhwan for another five minutes. After the call ends, he stands in front of the mirror. He keeps thinking of Jinhwan’s words earlier.

_Confess._

**Jung Chanwoo. I love you. A lot. Hmmm… no that’s too weak.**

He sighs again as he flops onto his bed. He then hears a knock at the door.

**Can I come in or are you busy?**

**Uh… sure Chanwoo. Come in.**

The maknae opens the door. **Hmmm… hyung. Do you want to take a walk at Han River later… say… at 9 tonight?**

 **Yes. I would love that.** Yunhyeong smiles.

 **Excellent! Then bring that mat you brought the other day. Let’s have that picnic you wanted for your Yunhyeong TV.** Chanwoo chuckles.

Yunhyeong smiles shyly. **Okay Chanwoo. I’ll bring the mat.**

**0935PM**

After walking for some time, they decided to rest. Yunhyeong and Chanwoo find a nice spot to sit. They bought some snacks from the convenience store for their date. Well, to Yunhyeong it is a date. Both of them just sit on the grass whilst enjoying the night view, the sound of the river flow, the sound of vehicles, the moon and the sky. The moon is shining brightly and there are many stars at the sky. It is windy and quite chilly. Yunhyeong regrets wearing only leather jacket. He then bites the bread with his eyes looking at this couple on a date.The boyfriend wraps his arm around the girlfriend’s shoulder. How he wishes to be that girl at that moment.

**Are you cold?**

Chanwoo leans closer, in fact too close. Before Yunhyeong could reply to the question, Chanwoo pulls out a blanket from his bag and puts it on both of them. Yunhyeong freezes for a second. Is he dreaming?

**There. Better right?**

Chanwoo looks at Yunhyeong. He puts his hands around Yunhyeong’s waist, hugging his hyung. He rests his chin on Yunhyeong’s shoulder. The hyung is still speechless but they never break eye contact. Chanwoo keeps smiling at Yunhyeong.

**Song Yunhyeong. Are you okay?**

Yunhyeong slowly nods. He is still in dazed, speechless. But he likes Chanwoo’s hands around his waist and the close proximity between them. He also just realized that Chanwoo drops the honorific just now. He gulps, arranging words in his head before he finally speaks.

**Chanwoo…**

**I love you, Song Yunhyeong.**

**Huh? You… you love me?**

**Yes I love you.**

**You love me? You love me… as…**

**I really love you. I don’t want to call you ‘hyung’ when we are together. I want to call you my baby… or anything cheesy that you like. I love you… as a man.**

Yunhyeong immediately hugs Chanwoo upon listening to Chanwoo’s confession. He can’t believe his ears. His tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

**If this is a dream then I don’t want to wake up.**

Chanwoo tighten his embrace. **This is not a dream, hyung. I really love you. I don’t know since when but… I love you and I love you more than just a dongsaeng love towards his hyung. I love you as a man, I love you as Song Yunhyeong, just Song Yunhyeong.**

Chanwoo’s voice is so soft.

 **I love you too, Chanwoo. I love you so much. I’ve been… waiting… searching for the best time… the perfect moment to tell you. I am scared. I am worried that… you don’t love me. Do you know how hard it is for me to keep this feeling for so long?** Yunhyeong sobs.

 **Do you know how long I waited too?** Chanwoo pulls away, looking into Yunhyeong’s eyes. **Don’t cry.** He wipes the tears with his thumb.

**I thought… it would be…**

**Awkward?**

Yunhyeong nods. He chuckles. He pinches himself to ensure that he is not dreaming. **So this is real? You… Jung Chanwoo… love me…**

 **Yes, this is real.** Chanwoo kisses the back of his palm softly. **This is not a dream. This is real. This is Jung Chanwoo right here telling Song Yunhyeong that he loves you.** He leans closer, pressing their foreheads together.

 **I love you too, Chanwoo. I love you.** Yunhyeong touches his nape. **So… we are… dating then?**

 **Yes. Officially dating.** Chanwoo smiles.

**So? What are you waiting for? Kiss me, you fool.**

Chanwoo smirks. He leans forward to kiss Yunhyeong’s lips. Slow and soft at first with both of them feel each other’s lips. This feels better without the paper between their lips. Yunhyeong tastes good and sweet. He touches Yunhyeong’s jaw as he deepens the kiss. Yunhyeong gets excited when Chanwoo starts to kiss him deeper. He darts his tongue into Chanwoo’s mouth, tasting the maknae’s mouth. Chanwoo’s mouth tastes like the coffee they just drank. Their kiss becomes passionate and intense. They pull away for a second before continue devouring each other’s mouth. Yunhyeong suddenly feels hot.

He knows he wants more than just a kiss.

**Chanwoo… uhh… No one’s home you know… we can continue there…**

**Damn you want me so badly huh?**

Yunhyeong blushes. He hates how Chanwoo is teasing him now.

~~~~~~~~~

 **I really hope either one of them confess tonight.** Donghyuk glances at others whilst playing chess with Hanbin.

 **They better! Otherwise… I’m gonna tie them and make them confess in front of us.** Jinhwan looks at them.

They hear the door unlocks.

 **Oh. Must be the new couple.** Bobby giggles. He is excited to tease both Yunhyeong and Chanwoo. **Well, well, well. Look. The couple of the year.**

 **Ah. You guys are home?** Chanwoo rolls his eyes.

 **SO DID YOU CONFESS?** Donghyuk almost yells.

**Chill. Alright. Wait…**

**Yes idiot. We know about you two.** Junhoe snorts.

**Great. I guess I don’t have to tell further.**

**So you already confessed huh Yunhyeong?** Jinhwan smiles happily.

 **Uh… not me but Chanwoo confessed first.** Yunhyeong grins.

**Okay okay. If you both are making out… who tops?**

**KIM JIWON! What kind of question is that?** Yunhyeong blushes. He throws a pillow towards Bobby.

 **Of course I top. I’m Jung Chanwoo, maknae on top.** He smirks, bravely hugging Yunhyeong’s waist in front of his hyungs. **Right?** He looks at Yunhyeong whose face is already red.

 **Chanwoo...** Yunhyeong looks at the floor.

 **Ah you two look so cute together.** Donghyuk snaps a photo of them. **Congratulations.**

 **Congratulations. You both have to treat us in celebration of you two dating.** Jinhwan teases.

 **What? Shouldn’t you guys treat us instead?** Chanwoo protests. **You guys are annoying. Go back to your room.**

 **Well guys. Take that hint. They want some privacy. Let’s go.** Bobby laughs.

The boys congratulate them once again before leaving to respective bedrooms. It’s already late anyway. After wishing everyone good night, the two of them are left alone at the living room. 

 **So… they all are gone now. Did you really mean it when you said… continue… here?** Chanwoo looks at him.

 **Maybe.** Yunhyeong walks to his room.

Chanwoo licks his lips as he follows Yunhyeong to his room. He hugs Yunhyeong from behind, resting his chin on the shoulder. Yunhyeong glances at him, signaling with his eyes to get onto the bed. Once they get onto the bed, Chanwoo rolls over to top Yunhyeong.

**I want to say this again. I love you, Song Yunhyeong. I love you so much.**

**I love you too… I really love you. Only you.**


	2. Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one is neglected, one is seeking for a company and another person just fills the emptiness.

Chanwoo leans closer to kiss Yunhyeong’s lips. But their phones suddenly ring.

“Ughhh. Who?!”

Yunhyeong rolls his eyes. Chanwoo grabs his phone by the table to read the message. Oh. It’s their group chat. The boys are flooding their group chat, teasing both of them.

 

_Don’t be so loud. [Noisy Man]_

_Use protection! [Bobbbbb]_

_Shdhhf SHUT UP BOBBY OMG. [Dongdong]_

_So who tops? [Bobbbb]_

_BOBBY SSDFG FFFFF [Dongdong]_

_I bet Chanwoo. [Mathyung]_

_I bet Yunhyeong. [Middle hyung]_

_Chanwoo for pizza and Yunhyeong for sashimi. [Mathyung]_

_God damn Jinhwan. You know I don’t eat sashimi. Chanwoo better tops tonight. [Bobbbb]_

_Guys, how about if both of them top each other? [Noisy Man]_

_Then the couple is going to treat us anything we want. [Middle hyung]_

_Great idea! [Bobbbb]_

_T.T Our maknae has grown up already. No more playing games. [Bobbbb]_

_Maknae is a man. [Dongdong]_

_Are they starting to make out already because they are not replying us at all. [Noisy Man]_

_Sleep downstairs with us, Hanbinnie. [Mathyung]_

_Okay Jinan hyung. [Middle hyung]_

_Do you think Chanwoo can top? [Bobbb]_

_Dfsjsjdjsj HE IS JUNG CHANWOO. MAKNAE ON TOP. [Dongdong]_

_Since when you are Chanwoo’s number 1 fan, Donghyuk??? [Bobbbb]_

_\--Dongdong leaves the conversation—_

_\--Bobbbb invites Dongdong—_

_Guys, leave us alone. Damn it._

_Wow Chanwoo finally replies. [Noisy Man]_

 

Chanwoo shakes his head. He sets his phone on silent mode before putting it back on the table. He gets on top of Yunhyeong again. God. Yunhyeong looks so beautiful.

“I’m sorry baby. The hyungs are being annoying.”

“Don’t focus on them. Focus on me only.” Yunhyeong puts his hand on Chanwoo’s nape, pulling him closer.

Chanwoo smiles. “Wait.” He glances at the door. “Okay. The door is locked. Now…” He lowers his head as his lips meets Yunhyeong’s inviting lips.

Both of them kiss, feeling each other’s soft lips and taking their time. They smile between the kisses. Everything feels surreal. Yunhyeong is kissing the lips that he wants the most after playing the game. Chanwoo is tasting Yunhyeong’s mouth, the thing that he has been waiting ever since he realizes that he loves Yunhyeong more than just a hyung.

Chanwoo pulls away. He traces kisses on Yunhyeong’s jaw and slowly moves to his neck. He bites Yunhyeong’s neck softly, sucking his skin making the hyung whimpers. Yunhyeong tilts his neck, letting Chanwoo kissing his neck sensually. He can feel Chanwoo’s tongue all over his neck and how Chanwoo gets aggressive a little as the maknae bites his neck.

They kiss again. Just like their lips, their hands are also busy taking off each other’s clothes and pants. They only break their kiss because they have to take off the shirt. They are eating each other’s mouth that they are already panting. Their kiss slowly turns into a sloppy kiss. Their clothes and pants are on the floor. Both of them are completely naked. Although this is not the first time they see each other naked but this time, it feels different. Their cocks touch as Chanwoo grinds a bit on Yunhyeong’s hard cock. Chanwoo feels tingling up to his spine. This feeling is new… and nicer comparing to him touching his own cock.

Chanwoo pins Yunhyeong’s hands to the bed as he trails kisses from Yunhyeong’s chest. He licks Yunhyeong’s nipples, making the hyung to be aroused and moans softly. He kisses down to Yunhyeong’s stomach and slowly moves between his thighs. 

“Uhh.. Chanwoo..”

Yunhyeong looks at Chanwoo with eyes full of love and lust. He sees Chanwoo’s smirk. This devil. He can feel Chanwoo’s lips on his thighs, kissing and licking his thighs. Yunhyeong covers his mouth, trying to hide his moan from getting too loud. His cock twitches with every touch and kiss by Chanwoo. He really is that sensitive? He never knew that. Chanwoo knows Yunhyeong is craving for more but he decides to keep teasing. He kisses Yunhyeong’s thighs as his hand crawls to his cock. He hears Yunhyeong’s soft moan.

Yunhyeong is begging for Chanwoo to suck his cock.

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want your mouth all over my cock.”

“Nasty.”

Chanwoo strokes Yunhyeong’s dick slowly. This feels surreal. He is actually stroking Yunhyeong’s cock. He has to admit that sometimes he fantasizes to touch Yunhyeong’s cock considering how many times he notices Yunhyeong’s bulge through his pants and how Yunhyeong adjusts his shirt to cover it. He knows Yunhyeong’s cock is a decent size as he has seen naked Yunhyeong before but he never imagined that he is stroking the hyung’s raging hard cock.

Yunhyeong moans. He can feel Chanwoo’s hand stroking his cock up and down, squeezing his balls. He gasps when he feels Chanwoo’s lips and tongue circling the tip of his cock. He looks at Chanwoo who is slowly sucking the whole length deep in his mouth. Chanwoo hasn’t done anything much but it feels so good already?  So Chanwoo can really eat well. He looks at the maknae, controlling him, devouring his hard manhood. He never imagined anyone to suck his cock like this.

“Uhhh…Chanwoo…uhhh more…ummm.”

Chanwoo licks slowly from the balls up to the tip. They hold hands tightly, linking their fingers with Chanwoo’s tongue all over Yunhyeong’s cock.

“Yunhyeong… I’m going to…”

Yunhyeong bites his lower lip. He looks at Chanwoo who is already positioning himself between his legs. His legs tremble, he is nervous. This beats the time when they first performed at Dome concert. He then focuses at Chanwoo’s body, the body that the maknae hides from fans. Chanwoo’s broad shoulder makes him looks even sexier than ever. His attention then moves to Chanwoo’s hard cock, twitching as it wants some attention.

“Are you going to use condom because… I… don’t want you to.” Yunhyeong almost could not believe he really said that.

“Hmmm… I don’t want to use it too.” Chanwoo takes the lube from the drawer. He rubs the lube gently and teases Yunhyeong’s aching hole with his finger.

Yunhyeong gasps louder. He feels dirty but he likes it. He shuts his eyes as he feels the tip slowly stretches his hole. He grips the blanket tightly with every inch of Chanwoo’s cock pushing into his hole. His chest clenches. This feels so good than he ever imagined. Chanwoo thrusts slowly, making himself and Yunhyeong feel comfortable. He can’t believe he really is making out with Yunhyeong. Best of all, he tops. He loves to see Yunhyeong’s face right now. The hyung is enjoying this. Yunhyeong’s eyes are full of lust right now. He thrusts slowly, feeling the warmth and tight hole while admiring the beautiful man named Yunhyeong.

They look into each other’s eyes.

“Chanwoo ah…”

“Yes…” Chanwoo leans closer. He kisses Yunhyeong’s lips deeply, smiling between the kiss with his other hand busy stroking Yunhyeong’s little 'friend'.

Yunhyeong kisses him back. He lets out the dirtiest moan when he feels he’s building up. His balls clench. He’s going to cum anytime soon. They kiss hard, both trying to dominate each other. Yunhyeong digs his nails down to back, feeling the muscle thrusting into him. He moans Chanwoo’s name loudly when he feels the maknae is thrusting faster.

“Ahhh…I’m gonna…”

Chanwoo bites his lips as he fills inside Yunhyeong. The latter cum seconds after that squirting onto Chanwoo’s navel making the maknae chuckles. Yunhyeong bites the blanket as he feels Chanwoo’s hot load filling inside him. He watches his cock on Chanwoo’s big palm, carefully caressing his cock making him cum more.

“You taste good…” Chanwoo licks his fingers.

Yunhyeong blushes a bit. He looks at Chanwoo still licking every drop of his cum. Chanwoo slowly pulls out. The younger man then turns his body around and pulling his hips, bringing his butt closer to Chanwoo’s still hard cock.

“Chanwoo…uhhh…”

“Yes baby…” Chanwoo murmurs as he trails kisses from Yunhyeong nape while his hand squeeze the latter’s soft butt. He spanks that butt. He can finally spank Yunhyeong’s butt without a string of clothing on and it feels even better.

“Are you ready for more?” Chanwoo spanks Yunhyeong’s butt again.

“Yes…” Yunhyeong glances at him. He bites his lip hard as to trying not to moan too loudly.

The rest of the night fills with Yunhyeong’s moan and the sound of their skins slapping against each other. Chanwoo lets out loudest moan when Yunhyeong tops him and taking control of him. Yunhyeong knows how to handle him and Chanwoo finds that sexy. They continue making out in the bathroom until about 3.00 a.m. before falling asleep naked in each other’s arms.

 

**********

“Good morning…” Yunhyeong touches Chanwoo’s cheeks.

The maknae whines. He hugs his pillow tightly and continues sleeping. Yunhyeong just smiles. Now Chanwoo behaves like a maknae unlike last night. He could still feel Chanwoo’s hand around his manhood, thrusting hard and deep in his butt and Chanwoo’s lips and tongue everywhere on his body. The maknae was wild and rough. He likes it though. He looks at Chanwoo who is sleeping like a baby. He puts the blanket properly and kisses Chanwoo’s forehead softly. As he is about to get up, he can feel Chanwoo’s hand around his wrist. He slowly sits on the bed again.

“Don’t go.” Chanwoo hugs his hand gently.

Yunhyeong slowly lies down next to Chanwoo. The maknae puts his arm around Yunhyeong’s waist, pulling him closer. Chanwoo slowly opens his eyes. He smiles widely.

“I want to wake up to this view everyday.”

“Please… you used to wake up to my face everyday but you have never said anything.” Yunhyeong pouts.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I never knew I actually fell in love with my favourite hyung.” Chanwoo gives a peck on Yunhyeong’s lips. His hand snakes around Yunhyeong’s waist, pulling the latter closer.

Yunhyeong smiles shyly. “I never knew either… I can’t believe. I fell in love with my twin?” He chuckles.

Chanwoo just smiles. He keeps staring at Yunhyeong, admire every feature of Yunhyeong’s handsome face. He knows Yunhyeong is handsome but wow he is still amazed looking at Yunhyeong’s face. The face that screams perfection and visual. If he tells that to Yunhyeong, the latter would not like it. Yunhyeong always says he wants people to know him for his talents, not because of his face.

“Why are you so quiet?” Yunhyeong looks at Chanwoo.

“Uhh…I was lost in your eyes.”

“Since when you learn to talk like this?” Yunhyeong blushes. He gets up. “Go bathe then we can eat breakfast.”

“Alright hyung.” Chanwoo rolls back under the blanket before finally getting up.

 

** The Other Man **

It’s been months since both Chanwoo and Yunhyeong confessed to each other. Their relationship is somehow smooth. It is impossible to not face any ups and downs. There are times they have fights that they did not talk to each other for days and there are times that they are so needy and clingy that they could not leave each other’s side. But it’s what relationship is right? Ups, downs and third person.

Chanwoo notices how Yunhyeong is close to Hanbin. The touch, the smile and the laugh that Chanwoo hasn’t seen it in a while but he sees that when Yunhyeong is with Hanbin. Don’t get him wrong. He loves Yunhyeong and he loves Hanbin but Hanbin should know his limit. Hanbin knows, everyone knows that Yunhyeong is dating him but lately Hanbin pretends that never happened.

And Chanwoo is hurt. Chanwoo tries to talk with Yunhyeong but of course the latter denied it.

 

_“Quit being so paranoid, Chanwoo.” Yunhyeong pats his shoulder._

_“I’m not…I’m just…I miss you.” Chanwoo stares at the floor._

_“We are always together and seeing each other, Chanu ya.” Yunhyeong ruffles the maknae’s hair. “Come. We have to practice for our new song.”_

_Chanwoo just nods._

 

That was before Killing Me comeback. That wasn’t really a comeback anyway but they managed to squeeze some variety show appearances as they are really busy with concerts and another comeback in October. They have been very busy that sometimes they just sleep at the practice room or dance studio. With their tight and busy schedule, they don't have time to spend together. 

Chanwoo misses Yunhyeong so much, especially at times like this. Yunhyeong was the one who kept accompanying him and slacked just to stay back with him but now, Yunhyeong is always by Hanbin’s side, accompanying the leader instead. Chanwoo spent some time with Yunhyeong but not so much. He is grateful that Yunhyeong agreed to help him with his youtube videos. At least, Chanwoo thinks, he is spending some quality time that had lost.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Donghyuk sits next to him.

“Nothing… Just tired.” Chanwoo lies. He thanked Donghyuk for the mineral water.

Donghyuk is not buying whatever Chanwoo says. He notices the maknae feels a little bit down lately, partly because Chanwoo told him the choreography is hard and tiring but he knows partly it is because of Yunhyeong. The couple hardly spends time together anymore. Bobby notices that first but he keeps quiet until Donghyuk also began to notice and talked about it with Bobby.

“Hmmm…okay then.” Donghyuk responds. He wants to say something but he is still trying to find the perfect timing.

“Chanwoo.” Jinhwan jogs towards him. “Chanwoo.”

“Hmmm?” He looks at the small hyung. “Yes, hyung. Anything?”

“Want to go to convenience store with me? I want to buy some snacks.” Jinhwan looks at him.

Chanwoo keeps quiet for a moment. He glances around trying to find Yunhyeong but the latter is nowhere to be found. Probably Yunhyeong is with Hanbin right now in Hanbin’s studio. He looks at Jinhwan who is waiting for his answer.

“Okay. Why not?” Chanwoo gets up.

Jinhwan smiles. “What do you want us to buy?” He looks at Donghyuk.

"The usual." Donghyuk replies.

Jinhwan nods. He and Chanwoo leave the studio together as they approach the nearest convenience store. Chanwoo is quiet the whole time which makes Jinhwan curious. He misses Chanwoo’s random tease and giggle. The comeback and constant practice probably wears him out but Jinhwan knows there is something else. Jinhwan wishes what he thinks is going on right now to be right although he knows it is wrong to think that way.

“Chanwoo…” Jinhwan stops walking.

He looks at the maknae who keeps walking without looking around or noticing that he has stopped walking. He waits till Chanwoo stops walking which the latter eventually does stop walking.

“Eh? Hyung.” Chanwoo turns around, noticing Jinhwan is standing still. “Hyung, are you okay?” He quickly approaches Jinhwan.

“I’m okay. How about you?” Jinhwan looks into his eyes.

“I’m fine…” Chanwoo hesitates at first.

“Chanwoo…”

Jinhwan’s voice sounds very soft to Chanwoo’s ears. He looks at the eldest hyung who has thousands of questions in his head. Is he ready to share with Jinhwan? He slowly stands facing Jinhwan as the latter is patiently waiting for him to say something.

“I’m okay…” Chanwoo bites his lip. “Can I hug you?”

Jinhwan nods. Chanwoo hugs Jinhwan almost immediately, burying his face against the latter’s neck. He hugs his hyung tightly, not wanting to let him go too soon. He keeps quiet. Jinhwan just hugs him back, comforting the latter. Is it really as what he thought? He talked about this with Donghyuk but the younger man just brush it off.

Chanwoo hugs him for 5 minutes solid.

“Hey… what’s the matter?” Jinhwan caresses his hair.

“I’m… nothing. I just missed my parents.” Chanwoo slowly pulls away from the embrace. “And Yunhyeong hyung…”

“Hmmm…Come. Hanbin actually gave the rest of the day off.” Jinhwan chuckles a bit. “Let’s… go somewhere okay.”

Chanwoo nods without saying a word. He follows wherever Jinhwan leads. He is grateful that Jinhwan isn’t pushy but instead the hyung tries to distract him and cheer him up. Jinhwan glances at the quiet Chanwoo. He holds Chanwoo’s hand tightly, assuring the maknae that he is there for him. Jinhwan suggests to getting a beer which Chanwoo just agrees.

It’s the usual place they hang out. The owner of the restaurant recognizes them already.

“Jinhwan. Chanwoo. It’s been a while.” Jiyeon puts two glasses of beer on the table.

“Ya… we have been busy.” Jinhwan smiles.

“I can see that. Look at you two with big eye bags.” She smiles. “Well, excuse me.” She walks away.

Chanwoo keeps thinking about Yunhyeong that he doesn’t realized the huge glass of beer in front of his nose. The thought of Yunhyeong and Hanbin together at the studio is making him sad and angry. Sad because he feels like there is no spark between them anymore and angry because everything happens too soon. He begins to think if it was a wrong move to confess and date Yunhyeong despite the hyung also has feelings for him.

Maybe the feeling was not strong enough.

“Chanwoo…” Jinhwan pats his shoulder.

“Hyung… what do you think of me?”

“Eh? You? Hmmm… nice kid. Mischievous, naughty… cute. Very cute.” Jinhwan pinches his cheeks. “What’s wrong? You look so down these days.”

“Nothing.” Chanwoo takes a sip. “Hmmm… what else? Do you think I lack something? Tell me.” He looks into Jinhwan’s eyes.

“Lack…something?” Jinhwan gulps. “What are you talking about?”

"Hmmm… never mind.” Chanwoo drinks again.

Both of them stay silent. Chanwoo is lost in his own thought while Jinhwan keeps reconstructing words into proper sentences in his head but couldn’t get it out from his mouth. At the same time, he enjoys listening to the jazz music in the restaurant. The music soothes his ears and mind a bit.

Chanwoo looks at Jinhwan. How he wishes that Yunhyeong is with him at this moment but he is with Jinhwan instead. Why can’t Yunhyeong be like Jinhwan? Should he date Jinhwan then? Maybe Jinhwan would treat him better. ‘ _No. What are you thinking right now, Jung Chanwoo? You love Yunhyeong. Remember that.’_ He snaps to reality.

“Ready to go home?” Jinhwan breaks the silence.

“Not yet.” He answers briefly.

“Alright then.”

Jinhwan drinks again. He knows he would regret this the next morning but what the heck, he thought to himself. Chanwoo tries to stop him from drinking again. It should be the other way around; Chanwoo is supposed to be drunk because he is upset but looking at this situation, Jinhwan is slowly getting drunk.

“Aigoo hyung.” Chanwoo shakes his head. “Enough.” He pulls the glass from Jinhwan’s tiny hand.

“Ahhhhh…” Jinhwan whines. “Jung Chanwoo.” He hugs Chanwoo’s neck. “Chanwoo… don’t be sad. I’m here for you. Really. You can come to me anytime.”

Chanwoo just smiles. He holds Jinhwan’s waist tightly as he pays the bill. He apologizes to Jiyeon for having to ask for bill instead of him walking to the counter. Jiyeon chuckles at the sight of drunkard Jinhwan in Chanwoo’s embrace.

“Make sure you two arrive safely. Do you want me to call you taxi instead?”

“That’s okay, noona. We’ll be fine.” Chanwoo bows his head. “Come on, hyung.” He carries Jinhwan on his back.

“Am I heavy?” Jinhwan rests his head against Chanwoo’s shoulder. He slowly sobers up already but his head feels heavy.

“Very.” Chanwoo glances at him.

Jinhwan snorts. He hugs Chanwoo’s neck. “Chanwoo… I’m here for you.”

“More like the other way around now.” Chanwoo laughs.

Jinhwan is happy to hear Chanwoo’s laugh. “Yes…maybe it’s the other way around now. I’m sorry… you have to carry me.”

“Ah that’s okay baby. Wait I mean… hyung.” Chanwoo gulps.

“Baby… so nice hearing you calling me that.” Jinhwan almost whispers.

“You want me to call you baby? I can call you that. It’s been so long since I call someone ‘baby’ and I really miss that. I want to call him ‘baby’ but he is not with me. It sucks.” Chanwoo holds back his tears.

“You mean Yunhyeong…”

“Whatever.” Chanwoo cuts him off. “I want to call you baby now. Let’s pretend you are my baby.” He glances at Jinhwan again.

Jinhwan smiles widely. He knows he is wrong but he can’t help it. Sure he was the one who encouraged Yunhyeong to confess, he was the happiest when the two of them started dating but deep down he is jealous. Chanwoo notices Yunhyeong instead of him. He is happy for them but he is hurt at the same time. He /loves/ Chanwoo so much. He loves Chanwoo despite the maknae bullying his height. The moment Chanwoo kissed his head during the fan signing event, his heart melted. When Chanwoo is being such a man, Jinhwan blushes and feels hot. He likes when Chanwoo puts his long arms around his tiny body.

“Okay…let me pretend to be your baby.”

 

~~~~~~~

 

“Yunhyeong…I’ve been meaning to say this and I know you and Chanwoo are dating and…this is wrong but I really like you. A lot.”

Hanbin shrugs. It takes more determination and courage to say this to the real person than to a photo of Yunhyeong. Yes, maybe he likes Yunhyeong a lot especially how Yunhyeong takes good care of him when he is down and tired, how Yunhyeong stays by his side most of the time, how Yunhyeong did not even budge when he (un)consciously touches Yunhyeong.

The way Yunhyeong behaves confuses him.

“Hanbin.”

“Uh hyung.” Hanbin keeps his phone aside.

“Are you ready to go back? You should really get some sleep you know.” Yunhyeong approaches him.

“You are right. I don’t want a certain someone to nag at me for not sleeping.” Hanbin packs his things.

Yunhyeong smiles shyly. “That certain someone loves you so much and he is worried about you.”

“I know and I really appreciate it.” Hanbin looks into Yunhyeong’s eyes. “Yunhyeong hyung…I’m…”

“Yes?” Yunhyeong looks into his eyes.

Hanbin just ‘fuck it’. He drops his bag as he holds Yunhyeong’s jaw, leaning for a kiss. To his surprise, Yunhyeong doesn’t fight back. He could feel Yunhyeong kissing him back. Hanbin deepens the kiss, tasting Yunhyeong’s mouth that he has been wanting to these days. Their kiss is soft and sensual at first before slowly becoming a rough and sloppy kisses, both wanting to dominate.

“No!” Yunhyeong breaks the kiss. “No, Hanbin… I can’t… I’m dating Chanwoo remember?”

“Ya…Chanwoo.” Hanbin smirks. He wipes his lips. “I’m sorry…I…I don’t know what’s got into me.”

Yunhyeong leans against the wall. He is lying if he says he did not enjoy the kiss. That was really hot! He loves how Hanbin controls and tries to dominate him. He knows because he too wanted to dominate Hanbin but the latter was stronger. He loves the rough kiss. He could still feel Hanbin’s lips devouring his.

“Hmmm…” Yunhyeong gulps.

Hanbin stands facing him. “Wait. I do know what’s got into me.” He pauses. “You. You…Song Yunhyeong.”

”Let’s go home, Hanbin.” Yunhyeong pretends not to hear that. He quickly leaves the studio, walking ahead although he knows he won’t go far since he has to wait for elevator.

“Ya…home.” Hanbin locks the door.

Both of them keep quiet all the way down to the ground floor. They thank the guard before leaving the premise as they head towards their apartment. Hanbin keeps glancing at Yunhyeong. He couldn’t believe he just went for it earlier. How he practiced to confess to Yunhyeong but he just went for it? He really couldn’t believe he did that.

He loves it and he knows Yunhyeong loves it too.

“Are you just gonna stay silent?” Hanbin looks at him.

“I think.” Yunhyeong glances at him. “Look… earlier… it shouldn’t happen.”

“What do you mean? You liked… no you loved it.” Hanbin licks his dry lips. “And you want more…”

“Stop it, Hanbin.” Yunhyeong turns to look at him. “It was wrong and you know it too.”

“How can I know it? Hyung… everything is confusing. You. The way you act around me. Is it just me or you are really flirting with me? You hardly spend time with Chanwoo anymore.”

“Well…we are busy and tired these days…and that doesn’t mean I don’t love Chanwoo.” Yunhyeong folds his arm. “I do not flirt with you. I am just merely taking care of you. There’s nothing confusing about it.”

Yunhyeong realizes that he is trapped. Hanbin is partially right. He is confused now; with his feelings towards Chanwoo is slowly fading as he only slowly to consider the maknae as just his younger brother and nothing more. And with Hanbin, he couldn’t lie that he starts to develop some feelings for that man. The kiss earlier…yes he loved it. Guess Hanbin is not partially right, Hanbin is absolutely right.

“Okay…okay…but remember, you kissed me back. You could have pushed me.” Hanbin walks ahead.

Yunhyeong feels like punching Hanbin right now. He walks after Hanbin with his mind full of so many thoughts and worries. Moments later they reach their apartment. Only exchanging looks but avoiding eye contact while they are in the elevator. Yunhyeong knows he could not avoid Hanbin forever especially being in the same group and living on the same floor.

“I wonder if Chanwoo is home already.” Yunhyeong tries to kill the awkward silence.

“Pretty sure he’s home. He’s always home anyway, don’t worry. He would inform us if he doesn’t come back.” Hanbin unlocks the door. He notices a familiar pair of shoes. “We have guest.” He glances at Yunhyeong.

“Guest?” Yunhyeong takes his shoes off. “Oh. Jinhwan hyung?”

Hanbin switches the light on but sees no one at the living room. He walks straight to his room to see if Jinhwan sleeps in his room. He thought wrong. No one in his room either. He shuts the door.

0200

It is the earliest ever for him to come home at this time. He doesn’t want Yunhyeong to nag but he likes it anyway. It is fun seeing Yunhyeong nags. Yunhyeong. He is sure that Yunhyeong /likes/ him too. He smiles at the thought of kissing Yunhyeong earlier. It was indeed hot. Yunhyeong can kiss well.

Meanwhile, Yunhyeong decides to check on Chanwoo. He knocks the door gently.

“Chanu…Jung Chanwoo…” Yunhyeong opens the door, pushing it slowly trying not to make any sound as he enters the room. His jaw drops. He quickly covers his mouth with his palm, not wanting to gasp loudly. He could not believe what he is seeing right now.

Clothes and pants on the floor. Yunhyeong assumes both Chanwoo and Jinhwan are naked under that blanket. His heart crushed. He really came back to this sight. He looks at them one last time before leaving the room. Of all people it has to be Jinhwan? Jinhwan and Chanwoo?

Yunhyeong feels defeated. He tries to figure out how things happened. There are too many things. Chanwoo and Jinhwan? Him and Hanbin? Is this because of him spending more time with Hanbin? Is Chanwoo alone? He feels dumb. He helplessly drags himself to the living room.

“Funny. I couldn’t find Jinhwan anywhere…” Hanbin stops talking when he sees Yunhyeong sobbing alone on the couch. “Hey…are you okay?” He slowly approaches the elder.

“Not okay…not okay…” Yunhyeong wipes his tears. “If you wanna find Jinhwan hyung, go to Chanwoo’s room.”

“What the fuck…” Hanbin widens his eyes. “Could you…”

“Jinhwan hyung is on the bed with Chanwoo…”

Yunhyeong looks pitiful right now. He thought he was dreaming when Yunhyeong said that. Jinhwan? Kim Jinhwan? Their own hyung? Wow. And he thought he was already doing the bad thing for kissing Yunhyeong earlier. Jinhwan is one step ahead. He knew all along that Jinhwan has always liked Chanwoo. Despite supporting Chanwoo and Yunhyeong, he is hurt and still can’t let Chanwoo get off of his mind.

“Hey…please don’t cry…” Hanbin carefully pulls Yunhyeong into his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall gonna hate me for this update. it is not the sequel yall thought. hehehehehe. sorry it takes monthsssss.


	3. What About Us?

Morning.

Yunhyeong realizes he fell asleep in Hanbin’s arm. He tries to recall what happened. His eyes are swollen, it feels difficult to even open his eyes. He still lies down in Hanbin’s embrace as he recollects last night’s event. Chanwoo and Jinhwan on the bed together... naked. What a sight.

“Ohh... you are awake already?” Hanbin yawns.

“Ya...” Yunhyeong slowly gets up to sit.

“Are you feeling better?” Hanbin rubs his back gently.

“How to feel better in one night?” Yunhyeong gives a bitter smile.

“I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay, Hanbin... you are just trying to help. Thank you though.” Yunhyeong stares at the floor.

Yunhyeong begins to think. Why should he feel guilty then for kissing Hanbin? Maybe he deserves that kiss, maybe he should have let Hanbin kiss him some more in the studio. At least he won’t have to see what he saw last night. But then he feels wrong for using Hanbin and allowing Hanbin to kiss him. That somehow gives a little hope for Hanbin.

Meanwhile, Jinhwan who has already awake is sitting on Chanwoo’s gaming chair. Chanwoo is still in deep sleep. Last night was amazing. Chanwoo allows Jinhwan to take control over him and it was really hot. He loves how Chanwoo took in his cock and let out dirty, loud moan when he topped the maknae.

Jinhwan can’t help but to remember every seconds he spent with Chanwoo.

  
_“I think you have sobered up.” Chanwoo puts him on the bed._

_“Hmmm... I guess.” Jinhwan flops to the bed immediately._

_“Thanks hyung... for tonight. I feel slightly better.” He sits on his gaming chair._

_“Don’t mention it.” Jinhwan looks at the maknae. He could still sense the loneliness and emptiness in Chanwoo’s eyes, the sense of need for a company. He thinks he should not waste this chance. “Chanwoo...”_

_“Yes hyung...” Chanwoo puts his phone away. He lowkey hopes for a text from Yunhyeong actually but he only gets message from the pizza restaurant offering him a promotion coupon._

_Jinhwan stands facing him. “Chanwoo...”_

_“You want me to kiss you?” Chanwoo grabs his waist pulling him for a long, deep kiss._

_“Yes...kiss me...” Jinhwan kisses him back._

_Their kiss become rough, both aren’t sure if they want each other or just want the kiss to fill the empty feeling they have. But they never break the kiss as Jinhwan slowly straddles on Chanwoo’s laps. Jinhwan could hear Chanwoo’s whisper at his ear._

_“Are you sure you wanna do this?” Jinhwan wraps his arms around Chanwoo’s neck. He catches his breath._

_“Very sure.” Chanwoo kisses his lips again and again._

_They are skin to skin in no time. Jinhwan lets Chanwoo manhandled him first. To his surprise, Chanwoo was really rough last night and it was mesmerizing to have Chanwoo fucking his butt mercilessly, bending his tiny body over his gaming table. The sounds of their balls slapping each other, Jinhwan’s curse as he felt Chanwoo’s thick finger inside him when the latter sucked his balls; that felt really good._

_“Show me what you can do.” Chanwoo pulls Jinhwan on top of him._

_“I will show you...” Jinhwan licks Chanwoo’s nipples as he trails kisses down to Chanwoo’s groin with his free hand stroking the hard cock._

_“Uhhh... that tiny hand can do wonders huh...” Chanwoo looks at him._

_“Of course. Tiny but it knows how to pleasure you... like my tiny mouth.” Jinhwan sucks the whole length till its tip reaches the back of his throat. “And my tiny tongue...” He licks the hard cock._

_Chanwoo groans. He grabs a bunch of Jinhwan’s hair, pushing his head deeper making the elder gags a little bit. His cock is already wet with Jinhwan’s saliva. Jinhwan could really suck that he almost cum too soon._

_“I’m tiny but... I can top you.” Jinhwan sucks his balls hard._

_“Ummm... show me...”_

_Jinhwan pushes his hard cock inch by inch. Chanwoo is tight; it gives so much pleasure feeling Chanwoo’s tight hole sucking in his cock. He rocks his hips with his free hand stroking Chanwoo’s hard cock. The younger man moans every time Jinhwan moves his hips, thrusting hard and deep while pinning Chanwoo’s hands to the bed._

_“Bitch!”_

_Chanwoo sounds sexy when he curses. He keeps pumping his cock in and out Chanwoo’s aching hole. “Don’t cum until I tell you.”_

_“Oh yeah?” Chanwoo holds Jinhwan’s waist and swiftly turns around with the hyung’s cock inside him. “Ff-fuck…”_

_“Chan…ahh…” Jinhwan lays down on his back as Chanwoo tops him._

_“You need to be punished. You are so bad, hyung.” Chanwoo squeeze Jinhwan’s cheeks hard making the elder whimper._

_“Punish…” Jinhwan tries to speak._

_“On all four slut.” Chanwoo commands._

_Jinhwan is surprised with all the dirty talks but he is excited and turned on. He gets into his position without saying a word. “Chanwoo…”_

_“Tell me what you want?” Chanwoo spanks Jinhwan’s butt._

_“Your cock.”_

_“I can’t hear you.” He spanks harder. “My what? Tell me you want my cock deep inside your slutty hole.” He squeezes Jinhwan’s cheeks harder with his free hand spanking the latter’s butt._

_“I want your cock inside my slutty hole.” Jinhwan grips the blanket hard. The spanking hurts him like shit but he loves it._

_“Good…” Chanwoo leans for a kiss to Jinhwan’s greedy mouth. He notices how the elder is drooling. “You are dirty hyung.”_

_“Shut up! Just…”_

_“What did you just say?” Chanwoo pushes Jinhwan’s head to the bed. “Trying to be rude to me?” He spanks Jinhwan’s butt harder. He could hear the hyung’s sob._

_“Sorry… sorry… please…” Jinhwan loves the pain rushes to his brain which makes him even more horny. His cock twitches with every spanks he receives._

_“Huh. You said the please word. Good.” Chanwoo trails kisses down to his spine, making him shivers._

_Jinhwan could feel Chanwoo’s cock slides into his hole. He tries not to moan, afraid someone would catch him on bed with Chanwoo and not just on bed but naked and on fours for the maknae. Chanwoo’s large hands presses against his hips as the younger man thrusts harder._

_“Fuck yes Chan…Chan…woo uhhh…” Jinhwan bites the pillow. His stomach clenches when he shoots his load which dissatisfied the maknae._

_“Did I ask you to cum?” Chanwoo pulls Jinhwan’s body close him, holding the hyung’s waist as he keeps thrusting in and out._

_“No…” Jinhwan moans loud. Chanwoo’s sucks his neck, biting it so hard that he squirms above the maknae._

_“Only cum…when I ask you to. Get it?” He nuzzles his nose against Jinhwan’s shoulder while he tease Jinhwan’s precum cock._

_Jinhwan nods. “Okay…as you wish…uhh…” He looks at his cock brushing between Chanwoo’s big palm._

_Chanwoo is dominant throughout their makeout session. They eventually fall asleep together with Chanwoo spooning Jinhwan. His butt is aching but he loves it, like how he loves Chanwoo’s arm wrapped around his tiny body._

 

  
Jinhwan is turned on again as he remembers last night. He looks at the maknae, still in deep slumber. He slowly climbs onto the bed, planting a soft kiss on Chanwoo’s forehead.

“Hmmm... I love you... I know I shouldn’t do it... but I can’t help it, Chanu yah. I hope you don’t blame yourself too much. I love you.” Jinhwan kisses his forehead again.

Jinhwan decides to get something to drink to quench his thirsty. He combs his hair a bit. He walks to the kitchen to get but to his surprise, he notices Hanbin and Yunhyeong at the living room. Worse is that he is only wearing his boxer. Not that it is uncommon for him to do that but the timing is off this time.

“Ohhh....” Jinhwan is speechless.

“Hyung.” Hanbin looks at him. “I didn’t know you are here.”

Yunhyeong glances at Jinhwan. How he hates Jinhwan so much right now but he calms himself down. There is no use to fight anyway. Whatever happened had happened. He has his own little secret too. He /kisses/ Hanbin and he loved it, he wanted more. Foolish of him. He really should have kissed again.

“Uh... ya... I was a little bit drunk last night. So uhmm... Chanwoo... helped me.” Jinhwan smiles awkwardly. He quickly makes his way to the kitchen. He really did not expect to see Yunhyeong and Hanbin at the living room this early morning.

“Drunk?” Hanbin looks at Yunhyeong, reassuring the latter that everything could be a mistake.

“No. I don’t want to talk to him.” Yunhyeong hugs his knees.

“Hyung…” Hanbin caresses his head. “Okay. Let me then.”

“No!” Yunhyeong grabs his wrist.

Hanbin stands there awkwardly. He doesn’t know what to do or say honestly. He is glad that Yunhyeong stopped him from seeing Jinhwan at the kitchen.

 

** THE TENSION **

 

The rest of the day becomes so awkward between Yunhyeong, Jinhwan, Hanbin and Chanwoo which confuses the other three members. They only reply with one word that they make Junhoe and Bobby look like they talk a lot to each othe

“How many Junhoe and Bobby we have in this group?” Donghyuk looks at each of them. “Why it feels so awkward right now?”

“What are you talking about?” Hanbin arranges the lyrics sheet properly. “Uhmm… you and Yunhyeong first.”

Donghyuk just nods. He taps Yunhyeong’s shoulder. “Uh what… oh my turn?” He looks at Donghyuk.

“Are you okay? Why is everyone so awkward today?” Donghyuk puts on the headphone.

“Yes. Just tired.”

“Okay…” Donghyuk doesn’t believe him so he plans to dish this out later or find out by himself if Yunhyeong doesn’t want to tell him.

They finish recording their new songs. Can’t believe their CEO wants the song to be released soonest as possible. He must really mean it when he said he likes the song. They have also perfected their choreography despite the awkward tension that is happening between them. One of the rarest moments for them to be extremely quiet; only the sound of their title track could be heard.

“Uh… I’m going out with Junhoe.”

“Nani?” Jinhwan blinks. “I mean what? With Junhoe?”

“Just to get something to eat.” Junhoe changes his shirt.

“You two like totally different food. What the heck.” Donghyuk butts in.

“We eat rice.” Junhoe rolls his eyes. “See ya later.”

“Don’t go out too long.” Hanbin glances at them.

Bobby and Junhoe just nod. They leave the studio hoping Donghyuk would follow too actually. They could sense something weird happened but they did not want to intervene. They just want the boys to settle things on their own first and if things fail then only they would intervent. Bobby was about to snap but Junhoe calmed him down.

“Uhh…” Donghyuk looks around. “I’m… you know what I left my phone charger. Be right back.” He quickly grabs his things and leaves before any of them could stop him.

“Wow he moves like The Flash.” Jinhwan shakes his head.

And so only the four of them left at the studio. Hanbin is sitting on his chair, pretending nothing happened in the past 20 hours. Chanwoo sits at the end of the couch while Yunhyeong sits at the other end and Jinhwan just stands awkwardly by the door. The silence is defeaning.

“Alright. I can’t take this anymore.” Jinhwan looks at them.

“What is it that you can’t take? Chanwoo?” Hanbin slyly responds.

Chanwoo glares at the leader. If only they are not in the same group now, he would probably punch Hanbin. He then glances at Yunhyeong who seems anxious and uncomfortable sitting at the opposite end of the couch. Yunhyeong can’t see anything clearly now that his eyes are about to burst with tears. The image of Chanwoo and Jinhwan on the bed together; naked; is still haunting him though he managed to not think about it during practice. He doesn’t want to stay back for extra practice.

“What the hell Hanbin.” Jinhwan holds his fist.

“You heard me. Chanwoo.” Hanbin stands up. “Chanwoo…Yunhyeong hyung…Jinhwan hyung. What the fuck is going on right now, you all better clear this shit.”

Jinhwan gulps. He looks at Yunhyeong. “Isn’t it obvious? Chanwoo loves Jinhwan hyung more.” Yunhyeong rubs his eyes.

“No… hyung…” Chanwoo slowly moves closer to Yunhyeong. “Hyung…” He touches Yunhyeong’s shoulder.

Yunhyeong melts almost immediately and he hates it. He hates how he wants to forgive Chanwoo. But he knows he can’t hold grudge against Chanwoo for too long. No point. No point getting mad at Chanwoo when he kissed Hanbin and he liked it. He wanted more. He loves being in Hanbin’s embrace and loves the touches he gets.

“Chanwoo… be honest with me.” Yunhyeong stares at the floor.

“Okay.” Chanwoo waits for Yunhyeong to say further.

“Do you love Jinhwan hyung?”

Chanwoo is not surprised with that question. He knows Yunhyeong caught him with Jinhwan on bed together. Yunhyeong has been avoiding him the whole morning so he was sure he was caught.

  
_“Yunhyeong hyung… wait I can explain.”_

_“What else do you need to explain? It’s pretty clear now.” Yunhyeong glances at him._

_“Well… what about you and Hanbin hyung then? The smile… the laugh… that I missed the most… I see them when you are with Hanbin. That hurts me… but I guess I am using Jinhwan as my medicine for a while.” Chanwoo almost whispers. “See you later at practice.” He leaves Yunhyeong’s room._

  
“Well… maybe I love him.”

Hanbin widens his eyes. Did Chanwoo just… He then glances at Jinhwan; expressionless. He waits for Chanwoo or Yunhyeong to say something. Yunhyeong seems calm after hearing what Chanwoo said. Yunhyeong keeps nodding, still thinking what to say to Chanwoo.

“Perhaps… we rushed into things?” Yunhyeong slowly returns his gaze to Chanwoo. “Just… perhaps… we thought we really are in love?”

“I don’t know, hyung. I do love you… lots. You are my favourite hyung.” Chanwoo rubs Yunhyeong’s palm gently.

“I know. You always say that.” Yunhyeong holds the maknae’s hand tightly. “I know you love me… but maybe it is not strong? You get what I mean?”

Chanwoo nods. “I know what are you trying to say. Maybe… maybe you are right. It was rushed… the feeling is not strong.” He gives a bitter smile.

Both of them keep quiet for a moment. Yunhyeong slowly lets Chanwoo’s hand go. It hurts him, still but it is unfair if only him feels that way. Chanwoo still hasn’t know about him kissing Hanbin and it is better that way. Sure it sounds selfish but he feels that he shouldn’t tell Chanwoo about this.

“So.. you and Hanbin hyung…”

“What? Me?” Hanbin swirls his chair around to look at Chanwoo. “Me… what?”

“Come on, hyung. It is obvious that you like Yunhyeong hyung.” Chanwoo chuckles a bit. He gets up.

“Is it?” Hanbin blurts it out. “I mean…” He glances at Yunhyeong’s flushed face.

“Dumb hyung.” Chanwoo teases. “You make Yunhyeong hyung smile and laugh… always make him in good mood… something I thought I’m good at but you are better.”

“Chanwoo…” Hanbin doesn’t know what to say.

“Take care of Yunhyeong hyung or else… well we just live on the same floor anyway so I’m watching you.”

“So what about us?” Yunhyeong cuts. “You and me?” He looks at Chanwoo with hopeful eyes. There’s no way Chanwoo would let him go this easily right?

“Let’s take a break. I wasn’t able to take care and love you well… I was busy with Jinhwan hyung last night…” Chanwoo pauses. He glances at Jinhwan who has been mute and only watches them talk. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t truthful… I touched Jinhwan behind you. I’m really sorry, Yunhyeong hyung.”

Yunhyeong bites his lip. Chanwoo admitting that he slept with Jinhwan may have hurt him a little bit but he feels really awful for not having enough courage to admit about what he did with Hanbin. Truthfully, the kiss last night was Hanbin’s successful attempt to make a move on him. He knew… because Hanbin kept trying before. He didn’t blame Hanbin much, he blames himself. He knows he has been suggestive and confusing. Whatever Hanbin said yesterday was really true.

“Ah I wanna apologize to Jinhwan hyung too.” Chanwoo looks at him.

“Me?” Jinhwan finally opens his mouth. “But…” He is reminded of everything that happened last night between them. “Can I talk with you in private?”

“Sure.”

They head to the rooftop.

“Chanwoo… about last night…” Jinhwan takes a deep breath.

“I know. It was wrong… it shouldn’t happen right?” Chanwoo leans against the wall.

“What if I want it to happen?” Jinhwan looks into his eyes. “I wanted it to happen and you know that too. I was already sobered.”

“I know but I could have stopped you but I didn’t. I was just… upset… sad… I wanted to fill the emptiness by making out with you.” Chanwoo shakes his head. “It really should’t happen.”

“So you regret it?” Jinhwan responds after keeping quiet for a moment. “Every second…”

“No… I did not regret it.” Chanwoo touches Jinhwan’s shoulder. “I just felt… that it should have never happened. I was… using you…” He caresses Jinhwan’s cheek gently.

Jinhwan feels it is unfair to force Chanwoo’s feelings for him. He smiles a bit as he feels Chanwoo’s fingers brushing against his cheek. “Can I at least hug you?”

Chanwoo pulls him into his embrace without saying a word. He hugs Jinhwan’s tightly, kisses the latter’s forehead to comfort the little guy. He can’t lie though. He loved it actually, he enjoyed every seconds with Jinhwan last night but he just doesn’t want to rush again. He doesn’t want to make Jinhwan as backup plan just because he is hurt with Yunhyeong and Hanbin.

They hug. Not wanting to let each other go. Jinhwan sobs silently. Chanwoo could feel his shirt is getting wet because of Jinhwan’s tears. He says nothing. He just lets the hyung cry as he hugs Jinhwan tightly.

Meanwhile Hanbin is trying to comfort Yunhyeong. The elder stopped crying but he looks down. Probably still takes time to digest what just happened. He listens to what Yunhyeong is going to say.

“I really keep my dirty little secret from Chanwoo huh?” Yunhyeong plays with the hem of his shirt.

“If you are…” Hanbin gulps. “Scared… tell me. Maybe we can tell him together. It is my fault too, though. You keep reminding me that you and Chanwoo… well… but I always ignore that. I cheered for you two but… silly me. Selfish isn’t it?”

“We are all selfish, Hanbin. We didn’t really communicate well for this matter. We tried to hide but… in the end, it is eating all of us up.” Yunhyeong forces a smile. “None of us talked about it. Now look at us.”

“I’m sorry.” Hanbin pats his back carefully. “You are right. How silly. Really. I feel bad…”

The door opens. Chanwoo and Jinhwan enter together.

“Uhh… hyung… Chanwoo.” Hanbin gets up.

“Hanbin. Yunhyeong.” Jinhwan takes a deep breath. He looks at both of them before he continues.

 

** IS THERE ‘LOVE’ **

 

“Whoa. We actually got a few number 1.” Jinhwan scrolls further. He just skim through the music sites and notices their song reach number 1.

“Awesome.” Yunhyeong puts the plates on the floor. “Congrats to us.”

“Cheers guys!” Bobby opens a can of pepsi..

“Ah we really got number 1?” Hanbin hugs himself. Without him realising, his tears drop.

“Hyung! Are you crying?” Chanwoo sits next to him.

“Huh?” Hanbin quickly wipes his tears. “I guess I am.”

Yunhyeong smiles. “Just cry but don’t come to my bed like this.” He teases.

Yunhyeong feels relieved. Everything went smoothly. Despite facing some odd circumstances for the past week, things move pretty smoothly. And as for their relationship, definitely has gotten better than ever. They regret a lot of things, especially how they kept things to themselves but they had let it out. They agreed that they could have just talked about anything including their relationship.

“I’m gonna check on Junhoe.”Bobby gets up. “He left this room for 20 minutes already.”

“Hyung. Don’t worry. He won’t run away.” Donghyuk glances at him.

“I know….just…want to check.” Bobby takes his phone and some money before leaving the room.

“Ah you guys can rest a bit for one hour okay.” Hanbin lays flat on the floor. He looks at Yunhyeong. The man is cleaning and wiping the floor. He knows he can’t rush but he really loves Yunhyeong. He wants to say the word to Yunhyeong but maybe not too soon.

“One hour? Awesome.” Chanwoo walks out from the room.

Yunhyeong glances at the maknae. He misses Chanwoo but he knows he kind off blew it. True, he spent more time with Hanbin and somehow neglected Chanwoo. It is hard to move on and to see Hanbin sometimes especially when the three of them stay on the same floor. His heart is confused too. He loves Chanwoo but he develops feelings for Hanbin. It is tiring to have this emotion called ‘love’.

“Tired?” He looks at Hanbin.

Hanbin just nods. He shuts his eyes. Then he suddenly feels a warm touch on his hair. Yunhyeong. He knows the scent and the way Yunhyeong caresses his hair. He opens his eyes slowly. “Thanks… I kinda need it.”

“You look really tired, Hanbin.” Yunhyeong moves closer. “Sleep on that bench.”

“I am tired… hmmm… can I nap like this instead? I’m so lazy to get up.” Hanbin whines.

Yunhyeong shakes his head as he smiles at the leader. “Sleep here then.” He taps his thighs. Hanbin’s face brighten up and he quickly rests his head on Yunhyeong’s laps.

“Just 5 minutes.”

Meanwhile Jinhwan is at the rooftop with Chanwoo. It’s where they have been hanging out lately. Their relationship status? Unknown for now. They are just being careful at this moment but both Chanwoo and Jinhwan know they enjoy each other’s company. They love being together that they even text each other or have either Jinhwan or Chanwoo to come to the room.

“Are you really going to look at your phone only?” Jinhwan tosses peanut to Chanwoo, hitting the maknae’s cheek.

“Ah why? I need to win this game.” Chanwoo glances at Jinhwan. He could see Jinhwan’s sulky face. Cute. Jinhwan knows how to get his attention. “Okay cutie.”

Jinhwan blushes whenever Chanwoo calls him ‘cutie’. “I’m cold.”

“And what am I supposed to do with that?” Chanwoo teases. He pulls Jinhwan into his embrace, wrapping his arms around the hyung’s waist. “You want this?”

“Badly.” Jinhwan almost whispers. He is happy to hug Chanwoo. It almost feels like hugging a bear.

“Spoiled hyung.” Chanwoo groans when he feels Jinhwan’s poking his stomach. He just laughs out loud.

At the same time, Bobby buys Junhoe few cans of beers. They would get nagged by Hanbin for sure but they don’t care. Bobby just wants to make sure Junhoe is feeling better especially after the recent incident.

“I thought of uninstalling instagram for a while.” Junhoe stares at his phone.

“You do what you want, Junhoe. If you think it is better to stay away from any social media then go ahead.” Bobby rubs his back. “You stopped… reading those comments right?”

“Yes.” Junhoe lies.

“Sure Junhoe.” Bobby grabs his phone, immediately unlocks it. “You are still on Naver page.”

“It’s hard…” Junhoe cries again. “It’s hard…”

“Koo Junhoe.” Bobby sighs. He hugs Junhoe, letting the younger man cries some more in his embrace. He comforts Junhoe, making sure the younger knows that he is by his side no matter what.

Meanwhile, Donghyuk sits at the corner at the dance studio. “Wow, everyone is in love…except me…?” He suddenly feels like he is filming the sitcom they did months ago. “Oh well. As long as everyone is happy.”

 

** THE END **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t help but to insert junbob a bit. Anyway don’t haunt me on twitter. Hehehe.

**Author's Note:**

> upon request of my two beloved people on twitter (and because I can't get over iKON TV episode 1, specifically YunChan's indirect kiss)
> 
> p/s: please watch iKON TV every Saturday on iKON official Vlive and youtube channels at 9pm KST
> 
> p/s: do you want sequel?


End file.
